Little Witch and Hero Academia
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: Izuku "Deku" Midorya and Atsuko "Akko" Kagari have met each other by fate to walk down the road of becoming the world's greatest hero together carrying on the heroic legacy of the two heroes All Might and Shiny Chariot as they go to UA High and make new friends and will face danger head on in their first year. GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA! Deku x Akko x Ochaco. Magic and Quirk collide!
1. Chapter 1

**Deku Meets the Witch Girl**

"Alright, Young Midorya, just one more month until the UA exam and I know you'll be good to go by then!" A short man said in confident.

"I know, All Might, I can feel that this training will be done before either of us know it!" A young boy said.

The man, secretly known as All Might being in his true week form, training the boy is very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He is wearing a blue shirt and dark-yellow pants that seems bigger for his sizes, for his muscle Hero form anyway.

The boy known as Midorya by his last name and Izuku as his first, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described as being plain-looking. He's wearing a pale light-blue T-shirt and red shorts.

He is pushing a rusty old refrigerator that's almost his sizes, taller than him about a foot higher, through the beach toward the stairs and manage to bring it all the way to the top despite having to struggle with carrying the heavy object, but to him this proves that he has gotten stronger since the start of his training as he pushes the fridge to the truck.

But just when he was about to put the fridge in the back of the truck, something unexpected happened.

"LOOK OUT?!"

"Huh?" Izuku confused of what he just turns only for something, or someone to crash right into him.

"Hey, is everything okay?" All Might asked running up to the scene.

"Yeah, I think so… though I'm not sure what just happened." Izuku grunted in the pain.

"Ow, that's gotta hurt…" A girl groaned.

Izuku set himself up to see a girl laying on top of him as she gets up as well getting her appearance.

She's a girl of average height. She has long, brown hair with blunt side-bangs and a side ponytail. She also has a long lock of hair on the left side of her face. She has crimson eyes, pale complexion, and displays Asian characteristics. She wears a red T-shirt and white shorts.

Izuku and the girl stare into each other's eyes as they shine of strange light-purple for an instant and felt something strange like everything around them has disappeared with only the two of them.

All Might let out a loud fake cough snapping the two out of the weird trances making them realizes how close they are to each other with their faces, this causes them to turn red of embarrassment and quickly move away from each other.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, I wasn't trying to do anything to do you, I swear!" Izuku said, waving his hands right to left rapidly.

"N-no, no, it's my fault for crashing into you like that. I'm sorry!" The girl stuttered.

"(Sheesh, it's almost like there are two young Midorya's now.)" All Might thought, feeling a little weird about this scene as the two kept apologizing to each other.

"Akko, are you okay?" A woman called out.

"Wait, that voice…?" All Might recognized that voice anywhere.

"Uh, yeah, I'm over here!" The girl now known as Akko responded looking at her teacher.

The woman has back-length dark blue hair tied with what appears to be bandages just before the end, forming a small ponytail over her right shoulder. She has red eyes with white pupils and fair skin complexion. She wears a long sleeve blue shirt and a matching skirt, she also wears a witch design hat.

"Akko, you need to have better control of your broom or else you'll be keep crashing into things like a cartoon." The blue-haired woman scolded.

"I know, I know, I almost had it that time." Akko angered a little.

"No way… Chariot, you're here too!" All Might shocked, getting the woman's attention.

"Oh my gosh, Toshinori! What a surprise!" The woman named Chariot surprised and ran to the Number 1 Hero and giving him a hug with a small tear on her eye.

"Sheesh, do you have to go overboard with the hugging?" Toshinori chuckled, hugging the woman back.

"Hey, you know how worry I am when it comes to your condition." Chariot stated.

"So, does that mean she's knows about you being All Might?" Izuku asked, a little confuse that All Might and the woman seem very close for just being friends.

"Huh, what are talking about, there's no way this guy is… All… Might…?" Akko shocked to see the skinny man transforming into the tall, buff hero everyone knows.

"**You were saying, little miss." **All Might smiled at the girl.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ALL MIGHT LIVE IN PERSON!" Akko screamed at the top of his lungs as Chariot and Izuku quickly covered her mouth, looking around seeing no one is around and sigh in relief.

"Wait, is it really okay to show her your secret?" Izuku asked worry.

"**Do not worry, Young Midorya, there are a few people that knows the secret of my Quirk including my wife, here." **All Might explained as he pulls Chariot closer as she blushes.

"Wait, wife… wait, your name, that means you're…" Izuku gasped upon realizing who this woman really is.

"I guess using my real name is a giveaway, and since there's no one else around." Chariot pulled out a pointy-looking stick.

"Are you sure about revealing yourself?" Akko asked.

"Don't worry, Akko, I can tell we can trust this boy like my husband." Chariot said as he waves her wand to her hair changing the color to red.

"WHOA! It is you, the Crimson Magic Hero: Shiny Chariot! You're said to be one of the rare magic Quirk user and more powerful than the rest, you even partnered up with All Might on many fights against villains and rescuing the people from dangerous situations, there were even rumors that you two were dating though there were no evidence but the fact that you two just called each other husband and wife means that you are actually married and" Izuku mumbled on and on about All Might and Shiny Chariot's relationship which is weirding them and Akko out.

"Huh, is he always like this?" Chariot asked, sweatdrop.

"Yeah, Izuku has a bright mind to analyze things to every detail though sometimes he thinks things too much." Toshinroi explained.

"I actually think it's kinda cute." Akko said, confusing the married heroes.

"Hey, Izuku." Akko tapped his shoulder snapping the green-haired boy out of his mumbling trances.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was mumbling again, was I?" Izuku asked embarrassed.

"Anyway, I think we should introduce our little successor, don't you think?" Chariot suggested.

"Yeah, this here is my new Successor of One for All, Izuku Midorua." Toshinori introduced the boy.

"H-hello." Izuku greeted nervous.

"Nice to meet you. This is my Successor of my Magic Quirk, Shiny Rod. Atsuko Kagari." Chariot introduced the girl to them.

"Hi, you can call me Akko since we're friends now." Akko greeted with a bright smile.

"So, is your marriage with Chariot also a secret from the world?" Izuku asked curious.

"Yeah, we talked about it sharing our happiness to the world, but ever since the fight with the villain who gave me the scar, we decided to keep it in the dark." Toshinori explained.

"I see, it would be a wise choice consider there are dangerous villains out there who would takt advantage of that." Izuku said.

"Anyway, it looks like you guys are almost done the beach, you almost see the shoreline." Chariot commented, looking at the small piled of trash left on the beach.

Izuku and Akko decided to give the married couple some space as they went down to the beach to have a little talk of their own.

"Yeah, Izuku is making great progress with the train, soon he'll be able to handle the power of One for All." Toshinori said.

"By the way, how are you feeling ever since that battle with "Him."" Toshinori asked his wife.

"Well, I'm physical better but my magic Quirk is getting weaker when I used the full power of Shiny Rod on that battle… and accidently shot a blast at the moon." Chariot sighed.

"Hey, no one is blaming you for what happened back then, the mark you left is better than the moon being destroyed." Toshinori pointed out.

"I know, but I was so angry back when "he" gave you the injury I nearly lost it." Chariot exclaimed as tears are forming on her eyes.

"I… I thought I lost you." Chariot sobbed.

"Don't worry, I'm here right now and that what's counts." Toshinori hugged her from behind.

"But… you won't be by my side for long." Chariot said clenching his arms around her. Knowing the time Toshinori has left.

"So, how's the training with Akko going?" Toshinori asked, wanting to change the subject as it's hard for his wife to talk about.

"She's doing great, so far she already mastered all the basic down and her magic Quirk will become strong enough to handle Shiny Rod." Chariot answered.

"Except for flying a broom, I take it?" Toshinori asked, recalling what happened earlier.

"Yeah, for some reason broom flying is the most difficult thing for her as she can't get it to fly however, she wants and even if she can fly, she always goes out of control like a crazy-mad driver." Chariot explained, remembering all the epic fails of Akko broom flying training.

"Hey, you also got the job note from Nezu, right?" Toshinori asked.

"Yeah, looks like we're both going to be working together at UA high though neither of us have told them about it." Chariot said.

"I want it to be a surprise, that way we'll be able to train our Successors closer." Toshinori stated.

"I guess that's true, though I'll be doing the teaching since you suck at doing that." Chariot teased making the Number 1 Hero chuckles nervously.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Akko are having the talk of how they met their mentor and the reason for being chosen to inherit their Quirk.

"Wow, so you found out about Shiny Chariot when she saved you from a villain." Izuku surprised that something like that happened to him too.

"Yeah, the powerful spell she used and her pose match exactly like Shiny Chariot it had to be her." Akko nodded.

"And I'm more surprises that you tried saving a guy from a villain, I call that a real heroic spirit!" Akko smirked, giving Izuku a thumb up.

"Th-thanks, All Might told that every heroes story starts with their bodies moving on their own before even realizing it. And he said that even a Quirkless boy like can become a hero!" Izuku said proudly, still remembering that special moment that changed his life forever.

"So, how do you think we'll get their quirk once we finish training?" Izuku asked, curious of how the method works.

"I don't know, Chariot told me that One for All and Shiny Rod have different ways of passing them down to the next user, so I'm sure we'll figure out soon." Akko assured.

That's when Izuku thought of an idea.

"Hey, how about we train together!" Izuku suggested.

"Really?" Akko asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we can help each other out, so what magic can you do?" Izuku asked.

"Well, I can basically do what other magic quirk users can like levitating objects and I can shoot energy beams from my wand." Akko demonstrated by shooting a small energy blast at a tier, but instead caused a huge explosion that literally blew up on their faces.

"Did I also forget to mention that her control over is a little… random." Chariot mentioned.

"Sorry, sorry, sometimes my magic just does the opposite I want, but thanks to Chariot's training I'm getting a little better at it." Akko coughed from the smoke.

"I see, so you're going for UA High too?" Izuku asked.

"Yep, I want to become a great hero bring smiles to everyone of the world with my magic!" Akko determined.

"Cool, I want to become a hero who always smiles and bringing hope to everyone, just like All Might!" Izuku said proudly.

"Okay, then let's both do our best!" Akko said as she and izuku fist-bump together.

**(One Month Later)**

"Wow, we really cleaned up the whole beach Izuku!" Akko panted with Izuku, seeing the whole beach spotless with no trash in sight.

"**You really did it, kid, you really surpassed my expectation!" **All Might smiled.

"And you did great as well, Akko, helping Izuku with the trash by practicing your magic and trained your physical body too." Chariot impressed.

"Do… do I really deserve this, it feels like I just got lucky." Izuku said.

"Of course not, it was hard work that got us here and we did it on our own!" Akko pointed out.

"Someone All Might knew when he got One for All said these words: there's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Be sure you two don't get those two confused." Chariot repeated the words Toshinori once told her which made him feel happy.

"**Take that to heart, you two. These gifts, you both earned it with your own valiant efforts together." **All Might said as he plucks a string of his hair out.

Chariot place a hand on Akko's forehead and the other grabbing her wand, then Akko's body starts glowing a shiny emerald color aura.

"Whoa, I can feel my magic getting bigger and bigger!" Akko gasped.

"Yep, the magic quirk Shiny Rod is now inside you, use this power well." Chariot said.

"Yes, I will, thank you!" Akko thanked as she hugs her hero and mentor.

"**And now, Izuku Midorya… eat this." **All Might said holding up the string of hair to the confused Izuku.

"Wait, what…?" Akko confused too.

"**To inherit my power, you've got to swallow some of my DNA, that's how it works." **All Might explained.

"Seriously, that's the grossest thing I ever heard!" Akko complained.

"I know how you feel when he told about this, but it's the only way to pass on One for All." Chariot exclaimed.

"This isn't how I imagine it." Izuku said.

"**Come on, there's no time to waste, you'll be late for the exam. Eat, eat, EAT!" **All Might forced the hair down into Izuku's throat as he screams.

"Eww, that's so disgusting!" Akko grossed out of the sight.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**This is a new crossover story of My Hero Academia and Little Witch Academia, everyone has always believed these two series are great together including yours truly and I hope that one day they'll make a crossover special! Also, in case you notice, Shiny Chariot's magic is different than in the anime like her magic quirk: Shiny Rod is like One for All except it's magic and the method of passing it on to another it's different unlike eating a hair. Now we'll see the start of the big journey of Izuku and Akko to become heroes together.**

**Also, I'll be gone on Monday and Tuesday because I'll be visiting some relatives in Florida.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving the UA Entrance Exam!**

"Whoa! This school is even bigger than I imagined!" Akko excited as she and Izuku are standing halfway to the school building itself, the very school they always dreamt of going to become heroes and now it's finally happening.

"Yeah, I always saw what it looks like on some pictures on the web and on the news, but to be able to see it in person is even better!" Izuku exclaimed with a nervous smile and his legs are shaking, Akko's legs are acting the same way.

"W-Well, we better get going and"

"Move out of the way, Deku." A deep angry voice demanded causing Izuku to jump and quickly look behind to see the person he knows from his middle school.

He's a young man of average height, with a rather narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. He has short ash blond hair which spikes upwards at all angles away from his head, but sits low over his forehead, coming down to his eyebrows, and his eyes are sharp and thin, bright red in color. He wears the same black middle school as Izuku's meaning he goes to the same school as him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku gasped.

"Better step out of the way or I'll blow you to pieces." The ash-blonde hair boy threatened.

"AH! Good morning let's do our best today! Good Luck!" Izuku freaked out, but Kacchan just simply walked pass him much to the nervous boy's surprise.

"Who was that guy, does he go to the same middle school as you?" Akko asked, feeling a little angry that this angry-looking guy just threatened Izuku like that.

"…Yeah, his name is Katsuki Bakugo, we used to be friends when we were little kids until he got his quirk and picks on me because I didn't get mine even call me "Deku" for an insult." Izuku explained.

"Seriously, he just ditched you because you Quirkless? What a jerk!" Akko growled, carefully not saying Izuku's secret out loud for anyone near them to hear.

"Well, his quirk explosion really is amazing for fighting against villains and even though he's always angry with his temper, he is smart in his own way. And I'm going to show him how I admired him for the Quirk I have now!" Izuku determined.

"That's the spirit, now let's go and pass this exam!" Akko cheered with her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Izuku cheered too, taking a step forward and his foot trip on a rock making him fall.

"(Well, it was nice while it lasted.)" Izuku thought.

However, his face didn't make contact with the ground and he realize that he is floating above the stone ground.

"Huh, how did…?" Akko confused.

"Sorry about that, I used my Quirk without asking." A girl said getting the two's attention.

The girl, who saved Izuku from falling to the ground, is a short girl of petite build, her skin fair and prone to blushing; she's always seen with a little pink mark on each of her cheeks no matter what her mood may be. Her eyes are large and round, their irises a warm brown, with rather thick upper eyelashes, two longer and more prominent ones protruding outwards on either side, and fewer but more individually pronounced lower eyelashes. Shoulder-length and about the same color as her eyes, her hair is bobbed and curved inwards at the ends, two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead.

"I figured you didn't want to have problems on the day of the exam." The girl said.

"Wow, thanks! I'm Atsuko Kagari, but you can call me Akko, and this is Izuku Midoriya." Akko introduced herself and Izuku.

"H-Hi…" Izuku greeted shy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and to be honest I'm a little nervous about this." Ochaco confessed.

"Yeah, just being in front of this school gives me goosebumps but we're here because we want to become heroes, right Izuku?" Akko asked.

"Y-Yeah, it's out dream!" Izuku answered shaken.

"Cool!" Ochaco amazed of others like them having dreams of big heroes to help the people.

"Well, we better get going or we're gonna be late." Ochaco reminded and walk away.

"Right!" Akko nodded, she and Izuku soon went inside to the meeting room for all the candidates taking the entrance exam.

"Hey, what do you think the exam is gonna be like?" Akko asked Izuku.

"I'm not sure, but it'll probably be something that will make us use our Quirk." Izuku guessed, even he has no idea despite being a big fanboy.

"Let's hope it's not something too extreme like fighting deadly robots." Akko wished. Unknowing that she just jinxes herself and Izuku.

**(Later, Physical Exam)**

"OH MAN, I JUST HAD TO SAY BEFORE THIS?!" Akko screamed as she is running away from a robot.

It's only been two minutes since the exam started and Akko has already encounter her first robot though she was spook when it sneaked up right in front of her and she ran away, almost forgetting about her new magic quirk she got from Shiny Chariot and nearly dodges every strike the robot try to get a hit on her. Akko then jumps out of the way and try pointing her wand at the robot, but she accidently drops it and the robot charge at her for a strong hit to the head as the witch girl braces herself.

"Back off, you stupid tin can!"

A girl jumps on the robot and a form of liquid came out of her hands splashing them on the robot and it melts through the metal of the robot's head causing its body to shut down.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Akko amazed.

"Thanks, though you should be more careful if you're gonna be taking this exam serious." The girl said.

The girl has a light shade of pink, and she has rather square eyes, their sclera black and their irises bright yellow, with notably long eyelashes below and around the sides. Her face is framed by short hair, fluffy and unruly, which is a pleasant pink color, slightly darker than that of her skin. She has two thin, pale yellow horns protruding from her head, hooked squarely and leaning diagonally to opposite sides, which are seen to be slightly flexible, able to bend a little to each side.

"Sorry, but one scare from a robot isn't going to stop me from passing this exam!" Akko determined after picking up her wand.

"Wow, you're one of those rare magic Quirks? That's so cool, I'm Mina Ashido, by the way." Mina introduced herself.

"You can call me Akko. Well, thanks for the save, now I got to get going and get some points!" Akko ran off hoping to find a robot and fight it this time.

"See ya, hope we end in the same class together!" Mina called out and ran off in the opposite direction.

Akko has run around some streets for a few minutes trying to find a robot to fight, but she doesn't appear to be having any luck with all the other candidates destroying all the other robots while gaining points which makes her worry until one came after her from a concern. But she's prepared for this.

"Not this time!" Akko pointed her wand at the robot and fired a small ball of light which made a big explosion upon contact, powerful enough to put the robot down.

"Yes, I got one!" Akko squealed and check to see what point the robot was.

"Only two points, not a bad start but I better get a move on if I'm gonna pass!" Akko hurried away to find the next robot.

"(I hope Izuku is doing better than I am!)" Akko thought wondering if Izuku got any more points than her.

**(With Izuku)**

Oh, how wrong Akko is right now.

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I still don't have a single point?!" Izuku panicked as he runs through the city-wide area trying to find a robot, but everyone else has already dealt with some.

"(At this rate, there won't be any points left and time is running out!)" Izuku thought feared.

**(With the Teachers)**

"Clearly, the examines have no idea how many villains are present, or their locations." A man pointed out.

"Yeah, not to mention the limited time they have with and covering the vast area. These exams are always harsh every year, Principal Nezu." Chariot said as she and Toshinro sit with the other teachers while they watch all the Gama blocks of the examines.

"Yes, though some of them use other methods to find their target like information-gathering abilities to plan our strategies while others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage as can pure power and combat ability." Nezu stated.

"The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics, they're the ones who rack up the highest scores." Nezu said.

"Hm, I'd say this year's group looks promising." A female teacher commented.

"Just try not to seduce them before they graduate, Midnight." Chariot said unsettle.

"Hey, I just tease them, that's all." Midnight protested.

"Umm, sure you do." Chariot rolled her eyes.

"Well, there's still plenty of time before it's over. The real test has yet to come." A male teacher said as one of the teachers pressed a button.

"Yes, let see how they react." Toshinori nodded.

**(Back to the Exam)**

In Izuku and Akko's area, along with the others, felt a big earthquake shaking and they all gasps of horror of seeing a giant robot that's taller than the buildings as it looks down to the examines as they all remember from the presentation with Present Mic explaining about the fourth robot that's worth zero points.

"You… got to be… kidding me…?" Akko stuttered.

"(Isn't this a little extreme?)" Izuku squealed in fear in his head.

"Now things will start to get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when they're faced with danger." Toshinori said.

"Yes, that is when a person will have to make the biggest decision of what to do upon facing that reality and what they make of it." Chariot added.

Everyone starts running away from the robots as they try to find some smaller villains, especially for Izuku still at zero points and Akko being at just one point, it also didn't help when Present Mic announced they have less than two minutes for the exam.

All the training they been through with their hero idol, everything they put themselves through will be wasted if they don't hurry.

Then they stop when they heard someone yelling "ow" or "help" from behind and turn around, for Izuku it was the girl Ochaco he met before the exam with her foot suck under some rocks, and for Akko it was Mina who saved her earlier being blocked by a piles of rocks as she tries to melt them quickly with her Quirk as the giant robot is approaching fast.

**(Music-You Say Run: My Hero Academia OST)**

Either Izuku or Akko could let them be crush by the giant robot, so they ran to them on instinct to face their own giant robot.

"There are combat rewarded for taking on the humongous villain." Toshinori said.

"But there is… opportunity." Chariot said.

Izuku legs starts powering up to hundred percent of One for All and jump high while Akko's wand shine brightly of green light and her broom appeared, she jumps and flew toward the big bot.

"A chance to shine." Chariot smiled.

"To show them what you're really made of." Toshinori added.

As the two successors of All Might and Shiny Chariot get closer to the head, Izuku clenches his right arm powering up with One for All and Akko aimed her wand at the robot as it begun to changed its shape into a bow as they remember the words their mentor taught.

"**Shiny Arc: Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" **Akko fired a big magic energy blast that went right through the zero-pointer and caused a huge explosion.

"**Smash" **Izuku punched the giant robot away with a huge dent on its head and falling toward the ground on its back.

"That's right, show who you are." Toshinori smiled proudly.

"Embody what it means to be a hero." Chariot said with the same smile.

"Nothing it nobler than self-sacrifice!" The hero husband and wife said it together.

**(Music End)**

Everyone in both blocks became shock of seeing two weak little kids they thought would be no problem for them just have their jaws drop and eyes widen of seeing them destroy the giant zero-pointer even though they wouldn't get any points it was still an amazing feat that they believe only All Might could pull off.

"Huh, wait… did just do that?" Akko asked as she blinks a few times and realize that she did in fact destroyed the giant robot.

Then suddenly her broom starts moving out of control flying around like a crazy drunken bird as Akko holds on to dear life while screaming from the top of her lungs trying to get the broom to stop until it and Akko slammed right into a brick wall. She peels off the wall like a cartoon and fell toward the ground expecting her back to hit the ground which will hurt a lot, but instead she was saved my Mina who catches her in both arms while the broom hit the ground right next to her.

"Sheesh, talk about taking a crazy way to fly." Mina chuckled.

"Hehe, thanks… I always have trouble with my broom flying." Akko confessed nervous.

"I can see that, but man you were AWESOME! The way you flew to that giant robot with your wand turning into a magic bow and BAM blasted the head it was so amazing!" Mina squealed exciting of how great Akko was, and accidently drop her.

"Ow." Akko said.

"Oops, sorry about that." Mina apologized as she helps Akko up though the witch girl nearly fell again as her legs are becoming weak.

"I guess using that power takes a lot to pull." Akko figured using something that powerful would make her body exhausted with barely any energy to spare besides standing up.

"That's okay, at least your safe." Akko said, being more concerned for Mina's safety than herself.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic announced as the exam is over.

"WHAAAT?!" Akko gasped in horror that the exam is over, and she couldn't get more points in.

"No, I only have just one point and that's not enough to get in…" Akko kneeled with her head hung in shame.

"Oh man, I'm sorry. If I haven't caught trap by those rocks, you wouldn't have to come back for me." Mina blamed herself for Akko not passing the exam.

"No, it's okay, even though I won't get into UA, I'll still find a way to help people. Somehow…" Akko said before her mind finally shuts down sleeping in Mina's arm.

"Wow, to care for others more than yourself and the exam, I actually think we will be in UA together. I just know it." Mina smiled in confident while looking down at the sleeping Akko.

Meanwhile, at Izuku's block he is seen sleeping on the ground with his right arm and both legs getting healed by the Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl and Ochaco is watching over him take make sure he's okay until he wakes up.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The exam is over, but it looks like Akko and Izuku couldn't get enough points to pass the exam or is what they think as they will get a big surprise from the UA letter and learn about their fate inside the envelopes that will led them toward their destiny.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Acceptances for Two Future Great Heroes!**

Akko is seen pacing in a small circle as she waits for the letter from UA hoping that she got in after all the hard work she's been through with Shiny Chariot, All Might, and Izuku as she also hopes that he got accepted there too knowing he worked as hard as she did. The way she's pacing around it's almost like she's digging through the ground with the feet making deep ring hole, she might as well mark a hole to the floor if she keeps this up.

"Atsuko, will you calm down already? It's not like it's going to be the end of the world any minute now." Akko's Mom said as she cleans the dishes from dinner.

"I can't help it, Mom! That one letter could change my whole life if I get into UA, I made a promise to a friend that I would be there!" Akko stated, also secretly promised her mentor to get in too. She never told anyone about Shiny Chariot's secret, even to her own mom which she promised not to tell and know Izuku is doing the same for All Might.

"(Plus, I haven't heard any word from Shiny Chariot after the exam. I hope everything is alright.)" Akko thought worried.

"Okay, mom's right. Just calm down, Akko, maybe some TV would help clear my mind." Akko said to herself as she sat down on the couch, she reached for the remote and about to turn on the TV.

"Akko! The letter from UA is here!" Akko's mom informed holding the envelope with the UA seal.

Akko zooms past her mom grabbing the letter and went up to her room, shutting the door and laying her back on the bed while holding up the letter in her hands.

"Okay, the moment of truth has come!" Akko determined as she sat up and opens the letter revealing a small device and it projects a hologram screen.

"_Greetings, my awesome witch girl! How have you been?" _Shiny Chariot in her hero custom greeted within the hologram screen.

"Whoa, Shiny Chariot? But isn't this from UA?" Akko confused.

"_Sorry about not contacting you during the week, I had some paperwork to do, but the important thing is that you are looking at one of the two new UA faculty members!" _Shiny Chariot announced.

"No way! She's going to be a teacher at UA! Wait, one of the two… does that mean All Might is gonna be a teacher too?" Akko surprised of hearing this.

"_Anyway, on to your score during the two exams. First off, you did well on the written test with a 73 percent score. I know you're not exactly the brightest, but you I can tell you gave it your all." _Shiny Chariot mentioned.

"I did studied a little whenever I get from home training though it was still hard for me." Akko chuckled.

"_As for the practical exam, while it's true you got a few points in but you couldn't get enough in time, so that would mean that you didn't pass." _Shiny Chariot said as she looks down.

Akko looks down too, feeling very hurt from the truth knowing she may never get in the hero school along with Izuku and she dreams of being the Witch Hero like Shiny Chariot would never come true.

"_However, there is actually a little secret about the exam that I'm sure you'll be please to hear." _Shiny Chariot mentioned getting Akko's attention.

"_You see, the practical exam was not base on combat points alone. I'm sure you know there's more to be a hero than just fighting villains, it's also about saving the people we help so they can live to see another day. Even if it means risking your own life to save others, that's what it really means to be a hero which is why they include Rescue Points!" _Shiny Chariot announced much to Akko's shock about this.

"_You see, you and the other candidates were being watched by all the teachers and staff is UA, being judge for your performance on how you act like a hero. Atsuko Kagari, you have gained 70 Rescue Points, adding that your combat you gained 74 points in total!" _Shiny Chariot announced.

"I… I… actually passed?" Akko asked as tears of joy became flowing down from her eyes.

"_Oh yeah, in case you're wondering about Izuku Midoriya. He did okay, even though he didn't get any combat points, he still managed earn himself a good amount: 70 Rescue Points!" _Shiny Chariot informed much to Akko's relief that Izuku passed too.

"_Well done, you have just started your Hero Academia!" _Shiny Chariot smirked as she holds out her hand.

"YYEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS!" Akko shouted in joy jumping on her bed.

"Hmm, sounds like Akko did okay." Akko's mom smiled as she can hear her daughter shouting from downstairs.

**(Dagobah Municipal Beach Park)**

Akko ran to the beach park because she got a text from Shiny Chariot about meeting her there right after seeing the hologram letter, she saw Chariot along with Toshinori in his true skinny form and Izuku is with them too.

"Hey guys, did I keep you waiting?" Akko called out as she rans to them.

"Not long, Izuku just got here a few seconds ago." Toshinori said.

"Wow, I was so relieved that I got in UA. You too, Izuku, I bet you were awesome getting those Recue Points!" Akko complimented.

"Oh, huh, thanks and I'm sure you did great too." Izuku blushed a bit.

"Though I am still surprised that you two are going to be teachers at UA High, consider you both have your own agency in different locations and all." Izuku pointed out.

"Well, just to let you guys know that we were with the judges, we didn't pull any strings or give out points like the rest. You two earned those spots all your own." Toshinori informed the two young future heroes.

"Really, that's awesome!" Akko cheered.

"Thank you so much." Izuku bowed.

"But I am curious to know why you two are taking jobs as teachers?" Akko asked.

"Well, you see, the principal knows about our powers, especially Toshinori's condition and suggested we applied as teachers to UA in hopes of finding a successor for each of us." Chariot explained.

"(I see, so maybe All Might could've found someone better than me…)" Izuku thought being a little sad now.

"But we told him that we already found ourselves worthy successors to carry on our fight, I hope you two are still up for it." Toshinori said bring hope back in Izuku.

"Of course, sir!" Izuku shouted.

"Now, let's talk about the power you two used against the Zero-point robot. I'm sure you both must've felt the surging of power flowing through you." Toshinori said.

"Oh yeah, I remember using Shiny Rod firing a big blast destroying the robot, but as soon as I used it, I fell unconscious for an hour or two." Akko explained.

"I remember using One for All, it was like something was bursting inside of me and wanted to let it out though I end up hurting myself really bad." Izuku mentioned.

"Yeah, One for All is pretty powerful that if you're not prepared than you end up breaking your whole arm." Toshinori stated.

"Oh, it definitely felt like that… wait, you knew that was going to happen?!" Izuku gasped.

"I know it sounds rash, but you kids had to learn the hard way about controlling an overwhelming power so you can get the idea of how much you only need to use." Chariot explained.

"Oh, so we just need to learn control." Akko guessed.

"Yep, you guys experienced what is like to use 100% of Shiny Rod and One for All, so you guys just need to start using only a small part of the power then work your way up." Chariot explained.

"That's right, you guys will have to figure out how small of that power you can use and once you fully mastered them. **Then it's yours to command." **All Might added in his hero buff form.

"Hey look, it is All Might!" A man shouted.

"Wow, no way!" A woman next to the man surprised.

"I think it's best we get going." Chariot suggested.

"**Indeed, now it's time for running!" **All Might said as the four starts running.

"**(The flame we passed on to you two will be small at first, but over time it'll become larger and burn bright than our flames as my One for All fades and Chariot's magic becomes weaker. Once you two have became great heroes together, our job will be complete, and we'll retire together.)" **All Might thought as he looks back at Izuku and Akko thinking the world will be in great hands in the future.

"(Akko, I know you and Izuku will make us proud though I hope that you two don't have to face the hardship like we went through five years ago.)" Chariot thought hoped.

**(One Month Later)**

The month is April, the start of the new school year for everyone as for Izuku and Akko is their first day going to UA High ready to face whatever challenge they can throw at them and hopefully make some new friends while also training themselves to fully control their Quirks.

"Whoa, look at the size of this door!" Akko surprised as she sees the door to their classroom is big for someone who could be ten feet tall.

"I guess they must've had other students with growth Quirks." Izuku said.

"The most promising students in the country are waiting behind this door." Izuku stated.

"I wonder what kind of people we'll meet, I'm sure we can all be friends!" Akko excited. Izuku on the other hand is thinking about two boys knew he and hope they're in different classrooms.

They open the door to meet their new classmates.

"Take your feet off that desk now!" A boy scolded.

"Huh?" Another boy asked as he doesn't care.

"(Oh no…)" Izuku thought worried.

The boy doing the scolding relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He wears the UA school uniform.

The other boy is none other than Katsuki Bakugo, Izuku's former friend and a real hotshot ego kid.

"It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin!" The blue hair boy with glasses scolded.

"You're kidding me, right? Your school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" Katsuki mocked.

"Looks like things are already getting intense." Akko pointed out.

"(Just my luck)" Izuku thought.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Tenya introduced himself.

"Somei, huh? So, you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one." Katsuki smirked.

"You would threatened me? Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Tenya shocked of this boy's attitude then they notice Akko and Izuku at the door.

"Hi!" Akko waved at everyone.

"Good morning, I'm Tenya Iida"

"We already heard you said your name. I'm Atsuko Kagari, I hope we can be friends!" Akko smiled.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's super nice to meet you." Izuku greeted nervous.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Tenya asked making Izuku confuses.

"You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudge you, I admit. As a student, you're far superior to me." Tenya believed, even though it's isn't exactly what he thinks.

"Easy, I think you're being to strict on yourself." Akko said.

"Hey, I knew you make it here, girl!" Mina jumped at Akko giving her a hug.

"Mina, you're in this class too? I'm so happy!" Akko smiled as the two jumps together in joy.

"Hey, I recognized that messed-up hair!" A familiar voice said at the door.

"Izuku! And Akko too!" Izuku and Akko turned to see Ochaco arriving at the classroom.

"Awesome, you're in this class too!" Akko cheered.

"(Oh my gosh, it's Ochaco! She looks like good in that uniform.)" Izuku thought.

"You should've seen that punch he did, it was amazing!" Ochaco said.

"I actually know about that, since we trained together for the exam and now, here we are!" Akko pointed out.

Meanwhile, Katsuki is just glaring viciously at Izuku thinking about the talk they had at school after learning that this "Deku" is going to UA too, he tried to get him to talk on how he managed to get in or just tell him to drop off. However, he was very surprised that Izuku worked up the courage to tell Katsuki that someone said to him once that he can be a hero too and that Katsuki won't stop him no matter what, that moment Katsuki see how Deku is growing which really ticks him off.

"(You may have got in, Deku, but I can promise you that no matter what you do, I'll be the number one pro in the world, and you will be dead last.)" Katsuki mentally declared.

"So, what do you think we're doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like?" Ochaco asked.

"I'm sure they're all exciting teachers who's gonna whip us into Heroic shape!" Akko excited to meet everyone in the school.

"Ugh, what an annoying girl." A girl sighed.

She with pale skin, light blue eyes, and platinum blonde hair with side-swept bangs and tea-green highlights. She also wears the female UA uniform though her tie is blue instead of red.

"If you're here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." A man inside a yellow sleeping bag said laying behind Ochaco shocking her and the others.

"Welcome to UA's Hero Course." The man said before pulling out a juice sucking bag.

"(What is that thing?)" Izuku, Akko, Tenya, Mina, and Ochaco asked scared of this guy as he stands up.

"It took you eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work, time is precious. Rational students would understand that." The man scolded as he takes off the sleeping bag.

"(Who is this guy? If he's here, then he must be some kind of pro, but he looks so worn out.)" Izuku thought commented on this guy wondering what's his deal.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Shota introduced himself to the class shocking them.

"Right, let's get to it." Shota reached into his sleeping bag grabbing a workout kind clothing. "Put these on and head outside."

**(With Toshinori and Chariot)**

"I'm really starting to worry about them." Chariot referred to Izuku and Akko.

"UA's course doesn't follow the normal academic path. Meaning if they get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell." Toshinori reminded his wife of that.

"I know, and I'm getting a really bad feeling about it." Chariot scared.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Sorry about not updating yesterday, I had to go to a doctor appointment and hopefully I'll be better soon.**

**Izuku and Akko have done it, they earned their way into UA High thanks to their hard work and effort as they're also surprised that All Might and Shiny Chariot are now teachers at UA. They met their future classmates along with a few familiar faces they know, and they just met their homeroom teacher as they'll soon learn the hard way of how he does things.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Proving the Strength of Plus Ultra!**

"Oh man, I'm just not sure how much more I can take…" Akko panted.

"Stay strong, Akko, we have to get through this after all the hard work we been through." Izuku encouraged.

Everyone in Class 1-A are outside wearing their gym uniform because their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, had them come out to see Quirk assessment test while missing orientation which Shota explained that being a hero isn't about speeches and stuff like that as they work hard to save as many lives as they can. The class wen through four test so far as everyone did good though Izuku is having a little trouble because he's trying to concentrate on using though hasn't succeed, Akko is trying her best with her magic Quirk though using her wand end up blowing in her face, literally.

But in any case, they're doing their best.

"We just have four more tests to do, I just hope we'll be able to get through them." Izuku worried.

"I'm sure we will, we made a promise to All Might and Shiny Chariot." Akko smiled.

"Ochaco Uraraka, you're up next." Shota called out.

"Coming!" Ochaco responded as she walks into the circle and Shota handed her the ball.

Ochaco activate her Quirk on the ball and threw it toward the air as it continues to go higher and higher, it went so far high up it probably went up to above the clouds and maybe even through atmosphere as the meter shows she got infinity as her score which is a shock to everyone.

"Damn, never knew the girl has it in her!" Mina impressed.

"I'm not sure if that's even fair." The blonde boy with the black lightning bolt exclaimed.

"(Well, guess I'll have to use One for All full power to get a better score here.)" Izuku thought gulped as he still couldn't find a way to control his Quirk.

Izuku took a deep breath and ready himself to throw the ball while channeling One for All full power into his arm, and just when he threw the ball though suddenly the power he felt into his power has disappeared and the ball only gone over a few meters or so.

"Huh, what happened? I thought I activated my Quirk?" Izuku confused.

"I erased your Quirk. I think it would be a waste of time having someone like you here." Shota glared with his eyes glowing and his hair going up. Izuku's eyes widen when he saw the googles around Shota's neck that was hidden under his scarf.

"Ah! Those googles, I know who you are now! You can look at someone and cancel out their power, you're the Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!" Izuku gasped.

"Eraserhead? I don't I've heard of him." The tall muscle boy said.

"I do, he's one of the underground heroes who don't like to be in the cameras much." One boy with the multi-arms informed.

Unknown to everyone, Toshinori in his All Might form, and Shiny Chariot are hiding behind a corner watching Izuku getting scolded by Shota.

"Oh great, Aizawa is being rough on Izuku." Chariot worried.

"Yeah, Aizawa doesn't like either of us because we always let ourselves look good for the cameras and you doing one of your old magic shows. He always hated the paparazzi because they would interfere with work, I hope Izuku will try to earn the man's respect even just a little." Toshinori said.

"Hopefully, Akko will do the same." Chariot determined that her pupil would pass this test.

"Do you plan on breaking your bones again like in the practical exam? Having someone save your useless body?" Shota asked serious.

"N-No, course not, I" Izuku was cut off when Shota had his scarf wrap around him and drag closer to the teacher.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved 1,000 people by himself and became a legend, but even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down." Shota lectured, this scared Izuku a bit, but he wouldn't back down and show no fear in his eyes.

"(Oh man, I had no idea this guy was so hardcore!)" Akko thought scared.

"I returned your Quirk, hurry up and get this over with." Shota said as he walks away.

"(But… no matter what he said, I know Izuku will past this as I will too!)" Akko thought determined as she holds her wand tightly.

"Hey Akko, you knew Izuku longer, is his Quirk will that bad after using one punch?" Mina asked curious.

"Izuku is a late bloomer, he just discovered his Quirk months ago and it's super powerful that he still hasn't fully control it yet." Akko explained, making sure not to mentioned about One for All.

"(Late bloomer? I read about those, but they're so fucking rare… is Deku really like that?)" Katsuki thought asked himself as he gets a little angry.

"(Is he going to use his Quirk full power and have to forfeit the rest of the events like a fool? Or admit defeat and settle into last place? Either way, he still doesn't belong here.)" Shota thought as he put a drop of eyedrop on each eye.

"(I still can't control my power, but I can't just give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying in UA.)" Izuku thought as an idea came into his head that just might work.

"(I have to try something, no matter what the consequences!)" Izuku thought shouted.

"(A waste of a Qurik.)" Shota thought.

"Umm, I think Izuku is gonna do something." Chariot said, confusing her husband.

Izuku reel his arm back and swing it forward as if time is slowing down.

"(Mr. Aizawa was right about what he said. If I can't control my Quirk, there's no way I'll ever become a hero!)" Izuku thought as teachers notice something going on at Izuku's hand.

"Hey, hey, is he for real?" Toshinori asked shock.

"I think he is!" Chariot said, equally shock.

"(I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed. Even if I have a lot to learn, I'll focus on what I can do right now.)" Izuku thought determined as hie channels the full power of One for All into his fingertip.

"**SMASH" **Izuku launched the ball into the air sending shockwaves around him and the ball flew far, and everyone became shock.

"(It hurts, but not as bad as before.)" Izuku thought noticed the different of using his entire arm and just the finger and remember the words that Shota ask him about breaking his bones again.

The ball landed and the meter show Shota Izuku scored 705.3 meters.

"(He managed to put all that power into one finger?)" Shota thought surprised.

"Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said getting his homeroom teacher's attention.

"You see? I'm still standing." Izuku said clenching into his hand with the broken finger.

"This kid…" Aizawa smiled creepy.

"YAA-HA! I knew you could do it, Izuku!" Akko cheered as she jumps of joy.

"Oh my goodness, I can't Izuku managed to pull off something like that!" Chariot excited.

"(I was worried about you, young man, but you're doing a great job. You knew you had to One for All, but not at full power or else you'd be KO'd. So, you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact by sending the power of your Quirk shooting out of your fingertip. Minimizing the injury to your body while maximizing the throw.)" All Might thought knowing how Izuku did it.

"(What the heck, young Midoriya? How did you go and get so cool?)" All Might thought asked, proud of Izuku.

"Nice! He's finally showing us his true power!" Ochaco cheered.

"But his finger appears to be broken, I guess Akko wasn't kidding about the power being too great for him to handle." Tenya pointed out.

"(WHAT THE HELL?! So, the useless Deku really is a late bloomer, but that doesn't make sense… anyone would've notice that. Has he been keeping this a secret to show me up?)" Katsuki thought asked and decided to ask the nerd himself.

"DEKU! You bastard, tell me what's going on or you're dead!" Katsuki shouted charging at the frightening Izuku with some small explosions in his hand.

But before Katsuki could getting closer to Izuku, Shota threw his scarf around the exploding boy causing him to stop and actually struggling to move.

"Why the hell is your damn scarf so strong?" Katsuki asked.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Shota answered.

"Stand down. It'd be wise to avoid making me use my Quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eyes." Shota revealed.

"Too bad, that power is amazing!" All the students said at the same time.

**Class 1-A's homeroom teacher: Shota Aizawa. He can erase the Quirk of anyone he looks at, but the effect ends when he blinks.**

"You're wasting me time now, whoever's next can step up." Shota said.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Akko said as she runs to the circle.

"Good luck, Akko!" Mina cheered.

"Hey Izuku, you okay with the finger?" Akko asked.

"Yeah, it's fine." Izuku said not wanting to make Akko worry too much.

"(Damn it, never would I thought Deku would be a late bloomer and end up here. Before this, he was nothing but a bug to squish on.)" Katsuki thought angered as he looks at Izuku talking to Akko.

**(Flashback, Childhood)**

"_Wow, you're so lucky!" Little Izuku said to littke Katsuki as they walk through the woods together._

"_Your Quirk is amazing, Kacchan. When I get mine, I hope it's just as cool!" Little Izuku hoped._

"_Whatever, Deku, no matter what power you end up with, you'll never be able to beat me." Little Katsuki bragged._

**(Flashback End)**

"(Just you wait, Deku, I'll show you that I'm still better than you!)" Katsuki thought declared as he walks back to the group.

"Okay, I have to do my best just like Izuku." Akko said as she takes a deep breath and transform her wand into the magic bow.

"What the…?" The platinum hair girl shocked.

"**Shiny Arc: Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor" **Akko shot the ball out of the bow like an arrow and soars through the air going very far away.

When it lands, the meter shows the Akko got the score of 707.14 meters.

"Awesome, she got the highest score!" Mina cheered.

"Wow, I never knew magic Quirks were so amazing, you rock, Akko!" Ochaco smiled giving the brown witch girl a thumb up.

"Amazing, Akko!" Izuku smiled.

"Thanks guys, glad you enjoy… it" Akko exhausted as she nearly fell, but Izuku caught her in time.

"Are you okay?" Izuku worried.

"I'm fine, it just using my magic Quirk like that can be really tiring." Akko said as her eyes are dizzy.

"Oh man, you should have that checked out just in case." Ochaco suggested.

Meanwhile, the platinum blonde hair girl stares at Akko as if she's angry at her for some reason.

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let myself be outpower of magic by a little novice like you. Soon, you will know that I, Diana Cavendish, will show you the true power of magic." Diana promised.

**(Later)**

After doing the last three tests, the students gather in front of Aizawa to see the results.

"All right, time to give you your results. I ranked you all from best to worst, you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual's score." Aizawa said.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Akko have their eyes closes waiting to open them once Aizawa shows everyone their score as they're both worry that the only score they were able to do was the softball throw and bombed the rest of the challenges. Then they hear a screening sound, opening their eyes they saw the list looking for their names, and gasps that Izuku is rank 21 and Akko is in last place with the rank of 22.

"Well, it was knowing you, Izuku. Please remember me as you carry on our dreams." Akko cried with a dead expression.

"No, Akko! I won't let this be the end for you, we'll figure something out!" Izuku refused to accept this, shocking Akko.

"If he's going to expel you then he might as well expel me too!" Izuku said.

"What? Izuku, are you crazy, if you get expel then you'll never become a hero!" Akko gasped.

"Come down you two, I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa said, confusing Izuku and Akko and the whole class.

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all in the tests." Aizawa revealed his plan with his creepy smile.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" Almost everyone shouted gasping.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should have said something." The black-haired ponytail girl said.

"(Yeah, you should've.)" Three students thought the same thing.

"YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD US THAT BEFORE, YOU STUPID SMARTY GIRL!" Akko launched at the black-haired girl giving her a powerful headbutt right in the face.

"Akko?!" Izuku, Ochaco, and Mina shocked.

"Man, that was pretty nerve-wracking, huh?" The black hair boy with rounded elbows said.

"Nah, I'm always down for a challenge." The red-haired boy smirked.

"That's it, we're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom, read it over before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said as he walks away.

"I almost gave up going to UA if Akko was getting expelled." Izuku sighed.

"Wow, you must really like her, huh?" Mina teased.

"What? No, it just she's my friend and I just don't want her dream of being a witch hero gone so soon." Izuku stuttered as he tries to hide his blushing face.

"Oh really, I'm sure you must've seen Izuku more than a friend, right Akko?" Mina asked making Akko flinch.

"What? That's crazy talk, we're just friends, buddies, that's all!" Akko said as she looks away with her face blushing as well.

"(Oh man, this is going to be fun.)" Mina thought smirked.

"(I don't know why, but for some reason I'm feeling a little… jealous?)" Ochaco thought confused.

"Midoriya." Aizawa said, getting Izuku's attention.

"Take this to the old lady and have her fix you up. Things are going to be tough tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared." Aizawa handed Izuku a paper and walk away.

"Might as well start working our way up from the bottom. Right?" Akko asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded, knowing they still have a lot to learn.

"Aizawa, that was a rotten move." All Might said as Aizawa is walking by them.

"All Might, and Shiny Chariot too. So, you two were watching. No talk show today?" Aizawa asked, annoy of those two.

"Don't give us that. We all know that you're no lighthearted, especially when it comes to children, like how you expelled an entire class of freshmen students last year, it's almost like you enjoy crushing the dreams." Chariot glared.

"Which also means you really were planning on sending last place home. So, that can only mean that you see the same kind of potential in young Midoriya and Young Kagari that we do." All Might stated.

"What's this about? It almost sounds like you two have been behind this corner the whole time." Aizawa guessed, making the married heroes flinch.

"Isn't it a little early for you to be playing favorites?" Aizawa asked sarcastically before walking away.

"They don't have zero potential, I admit. If that were the case, I would've sent him straight home after class without hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that will never come true." Aizawa said serious.

"I guess in his own way, Aizawa is a kind man." All Might pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we'll get along with that man. I never like that dark attitude of his." Chariot grunted.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Izuku and Akko have survived Shota Aizawa's test and were lucky that he's not going to expel them, but that doesn't mean those two will rest because the real tough challenge of UA High will begin on the next day of school. Let's hope they'll be ready for when they get into All Might and Shiny Chariot's class as things are about to get rough.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Battle Training in Hero Class 101**

The next day after the Quirk assessment test with their homeroom teacher, Shota Aizara, also known as the Erasure Hero: Eraser Head, they go through normal classes like English in the morning with Present Mic and History class with the Rated R Hero, Midnight though two of the students could barely concentrate on the subject. They have lunch in the large cafeteria as the food there is cooked by none other than the Cook Hero: Lunch Rush, then after that comes the class they have all been waiting for, the Hero Basic Training class.

"**We are here!" **All Might announced.

"Coming through the door like heroes!" Shiny Chariot smiled as she and All Might enter the classroom causing the students to gasp in excitement.

"I can't believe it's really All Might and Shiny Chariot!" Denki surprised smiling.

"So, they are teachers here! This year is going to be totally awesome!" Eijiro grinned.

"Hey look, is All Might wearing his Silver Age costume?" Tsuyu noticed.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro!" Mashirao said.

"Hello students, welcome to Hero Basic training where you will learn on how to become a Pro and understanding what it means to fight for good and carrying out justice including protecting the innocents." Shiny Chariot greeted Class 1-A.

"**Indeed, they will Shiny Chariot! And the first lesson will pull no punches!" **All Might hold out a card that says "BATTLE" on it.

"Fight training!" Katsuki excited with a frightening smile.

"Real combat?" Izuku shocked.

"Whoa, I didn't think we get into that so soon." Akko said nervous.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." Diana smiled a little.

"**But one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good!" **All Might pointed at the wall as it slides sloths with briefcases each having different numbers too.

"**These were designed for you based on your Quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started." **All Might informed as the students cheer that they are finally going to get to wear their costumes.

"Okay everyone, get suited and meet us at Training Ground Beta to begin your training!" Shiny Chariot waved her wand and in a green flash, she and All Might vanished.

"Oh man, Shiny Chariot is truly magnifico." Yuga commented.

"Good thing I had my costume ready. What about you, Izuku?" Akko asked.

"You'll have to see it for yourself." Izuku smiled.

**(Training Ground Beta)**

Shiny Chariot and All Might waited about a few minutes for the students to arrive as they come out of the tunnel wearing their hero clothes.

"**They say the clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!" **All Might said.

"But remember, being isn't just about being stylish, you also have to have the skills and power to back them up as all of you are now Heroes in training!" Shiny Chariot declared.

Both pro heroes couldn't be more excited and proud of how the students taking their lesson while wearing the hero clothing that represent the heroes they want to become, and they'll show these kids that becoming a hero is no easy feat either.

Yuga's hero costume consists of a bluish-black body suit, over which he wears a suit of metallic lavender and golden armor; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. It also comes with a long, glittery indigo cape as well as a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal, from which he emits his Quirk, matching the smaller ones over his shoulder pads and knees. He has straight angled golden lines running down his baggy pants, a matching set around the shafts of his boots, and he wears a red-tinted wing-shaped visor over his eyes.

Mina now wears a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around.

Tsuyu wears a bright green turtleneck bodysuit, tan-colored gloves with large buckles on each wrist guard, and two matching belts, one above her breasts, a strap at either side going around her shoulders, and one around her waist, little green dots embedded into it all the way around. Two black lines run all the way down her suit, each framed with yellow, and she wears tight black boots with markings in the shape of a "V" on her thighs, green webbed flippers resembling frogs' toes on her feet. She wears a headband, its color matching that of her gloves, and goggles with dark green-tinted lenses attached on either side.

Mashirao's hero costume is a plain karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur.

Denki wears a plain white shirt, over which he wears an open black jacket with a white lightning pattern across his back, and matching pants with two lines running down his legs. He has a single, square-shaped earphone over his right ear, something resembling a radio antenna sticking out of the top.

Eijiro's hero costume, he wears two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center. Below this, he wears baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs. This look overall makes him look a little like an Oni, which is a troll-like creature commonly seen in Japanese folklore, but whether this was purposeful or not hasn't been confirmed.

Koji's hero costume is a tight yellow suit, only reaching to his knees and elbows, with a large red marking over his torso and at the ends of his sleeves. On his chest, there's a symbol resembling an open mouth, and he wears yellow shoes with red lining.

Rikido wears a yellow full-body suit, covering the entirety of his body, the only exceptions being the holes around his mouth, each of his eyes, and his hair. He wears white gloves and boots, and a utility belt around his waist, small quantities of sugar stored inside its pouches.

Mezo wears a tight blue tank top, six white markings resembling eyes decorating it like a dice, connected at the top to a darker, more indigo-colored mask, its design the same as the one he usually wears. He has a belt with another, larger eye shape embedded into its center, this time yellow, below which he wears slightly baggy trousers to match his shirt, two darker lines running down the sides of his legs, and indigo boots.

Kyoka's hero costume is a black leather jacket, long salmon-colored shirt with several rips at the collar and hem, black pants, and boots with stereos built into their shafts. She also has two small, triangular red paint marks just below her eyes, a plain black choker, and white fingerless gloves.

Hanta wears a black, skin-tight bodysuit with a turtleneck, which is plain apart from a white design on his mid-torso area, and two yellow trimmings around each of his elbow-length sleeves. He wears white boots, lined with yellow, and has white short bands around his waist and the sides of his thighs, a larger one across his chest to connect his shoulder pads, which are shaped like tape dispensers. He completes his outfit with a yellow helmet, shaped similarly to his shoulder pads, which has a large black visor obscuring his face.

Fumikage wears a robe, black, but tinted a dark purple where light hits it, that covers his entire body, only stopping halfway down his shins, and knee-high black boots.

Shoto wears a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. He has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side, even his head although it is detachable.

Toru's hero costume consists only of a pair of baby blue gloves, decorated by pale pink lines, and light brownish-gray lace-up shoes.

Minoru's hero costume is very simplistic, consisting only of a purple shirt and mask with a yellow cape, boots, and gloves. His pants are white with a lighter purple trim, and they stick out quite a lot around his waist.

Momo's hero costume is a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports calf-length crimson boots with heels, which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders.

Katsuki's hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange "X" across the middle, forming a v-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps. His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

And Diana's hero costume is a very long, short-sleeved white robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, with its distinctive feature being a curved high collar with dark blue trim bordering the outer edge of a narrow window exposing her bust in a vertical ellipsis resembling an eye, and completed with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, yellow-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of yellow-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling a butterfly on her right middle finger that matches her hair color.

"I wonder where Izuku is?" Akko looked around trying to find the messy green hair boy.

Akko's hero costume is a long navy-blue hooded tunic, a pointed hat with a red heart-shape bundle in the middle, a body belt, stockings, and long boots. She wears a matching cape with a light green color underneath and completes her uniform with a red sash.

Then she saw someone coming out of the tunnel, knowing that everyone else is here meaning it must be Izuku and she gasp of seeing his hero costume looking incredible.

Izuku's hero costume is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects that of the said hero.

"Whoa, Izuku, that's your hero costume? It looks amazing!" Akko complimented.

"Th-Thank you, you look great too." Izuku stuttered, complimenting on Akko's hero costume.

"Wow, Akko, Deku, you two look great. Not too flashy either." Ochaco complimented walking up to the two. Deku gasp as his face blushes under the mask and Akko's jaw drop as her eyes widen.

"I should've been more specific about what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight, not really my style." Ochaco embarrassed about her hero costume.

Ochaco's hero costume is a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles and a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color.

"Damn, you look like a supermodel in space!" Akko blurted out.

"Oh, you think so?" Ochaco surprised of that commented, not sure if she would consider herself like that, blushing a bit.

"(Wow, looks totally hot in that-wait, where did that come from?)" Akko thought confused herself.

All Might and Shiny Chariot notice how Izuku's hero costume resemble the Number 1 Hero in the world because of the two ear like things that matches his hair and the mouth guard mask looking like his smile, they couldn't help but find it a little funny as they try their best to hold in their laughter.

"**Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training." **All Might said.

"Sir, Ma'am." Tenya raised his hand.

"(Oh, so that's Iida under there.)" Izuku thought noticed Tenya's hero costume, thinking he looks so cool.

Tenya wears a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso, he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him.

"This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean that we'll be conducting urban battles again?" Tenya asked curious.

"Not exactly, we're actually pulling you guys ahead to a little advance training." Shiny Chariot answered.

"I'm sure you all know about the villains' attack on the news, as they happen outside on the streets or somewhere with more open space, but there are also times when facing villains indoors and some are the masterminds. Those kinds of criminals prefer to stay hidden in the shadows, this training will be a two-on-two battle with one pair being the hero and the other playing as the villain." Shiny Chariot explained.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" Tsuyu asked.

"**The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time, you'll be dealing with actually people now." **All Might answered.

"Sir, will you two be the ones deciding who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Katsuki asked.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ochaco asked worry.

"You will be splitting us up base on chance or comparative skills?" Tenya asked.

"Isn't this cape tres chic?" Yuga asked about his sparkling purple cape.

"Whoa, easy kids, we haven't finish explaining about the exercise." Shiny Chariot said as All Might is growling a little and he pulls out a script.

"**The situation is this: the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout, the heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon." **All Might explained what the training will be like.

"And in the opposite way: the bad guys win by either protecting the weapon or capture the villains." Shiny Chariot mentioned.

"Sounds like a classic action movie setup." Izuku commented.

"Or a video game." Akko added.

"**Time is limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!" **All Might said holding a box.

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked.

"Think about it, Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here." Izuku pointed out.

"Yes, I see. Life is random of serious events. Excuse my rudeness." Tenya apologized bowing.

"No worry, but let's get teaming up!" Shiny Chariot excited.

The hero training exercise is about to begin and it's about to get intense with the first two team going at other each other.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**The Hero training has begun and hope you all like seeing the students in their hero costumes, I made Akko's like the witch uniform in the Little Witch Academia with a few new features and I got the idea of Diana's hero costume looking almost like Salem's outfit from RWBY, but in the opposite color. Now the battle training will get intense as I have for the teams in the next chapter.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
